


[Dickjay]日常腦洞

by littlebox



Category: Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: 12同居中設定, M/M, 普通人AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 15:40:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14358504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebox/pseuds/littlebox
Summary: 哈哈哈哈今天看到褲子穿反後的腦洞XDDDD懷疑大哥入侵我的腦細胞(





	[Dickjay]日常腦洞

「小翅膀，我回來啦！」

 

傑森隨意地哼唧一聲當作回覆，敷衍打發剛回到家的迪克，專心地攪拌鍋內烹煮中的晚餐。

對於傑森的反應已經非常習慣的迪克並沒有多在意，只是兀自欣賞腰綁圍裙、背對著他站在爐子前的傑森。

 

當視線下移，迪克頓時感覺有如獲得天啟──

 

「靠！迪基鳥你沒事發什麼情！！」傑森被從後方突然摸上來的手嚇了一跳，迪克正熱情地貼在他身後，雙手不安分的四處游移。

「嗯？不是你邀請我的嗎？」

「你在說什──」

說話間，傑森感覺到褲子後方的拉鍊被拉開......等等，後面？！

這時他才發現──媽的，他的褲子穿反了！！！

 

「把你的dick給我拿開！！」

「別害羞啦～」

「並沒有！......等等你摸哪！！」

 

然後......然後晚餐就焦了哈哈哈哈哈(。

**Author's Note:**

> 哈哈哈哈今天看到褲子穿反後的腦洞XDDDD  
> 懷疑大哥入侵我的腦細胞(


End file.
